


No Listens to the Dead (monster)

by LayingInTheRain



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crying, Dead Bianca di Angelo, Gen, Inspired by Music, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Sad Nico di Angelo, Sibling Bonding, Song Lyrics, Talking To Dead People, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayingInTheRain/pseuds/LayingInTheRain
Summary: A short drabble of sad Nico and Bianca. Songfic of the song 'Monster' by dodie
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo
Kudos: 3





	No Listens to the Dead (monster)

_-A thousand words are left unsaid/ ‘Cause no one listens to the dead/ So maybe I’ll talk to you/ The only way I know how to_

Bianca’s spirit wistfully floated around the docks. She thought about the amazing life she could’ve had if she didn’t take the damn toy. “Ahh DAMMIT” she yelled although nobody was there to hear her, “Why’d I do this to Nico? It was stupid to join the hunt!!”.

Being a spirit was absolutely terrible. Anything she tried to touch or interact with just passed through her. She couldn’t sleep, eat, or talk to anyone. It wouldn’t be any use as she was practically invisible to everyone. Well, on a full moon if it hit her just right they could see her. But the worst thing to come out of dying was that she had no idea where Nico was. The last time she saw him she was leaving for her quest.

_“A thousand words are left unsaid”_

She never got to tell Nico and loved he was, and how amazing he was. Hopefully he would come to camp again soon: Even if they couldn’t interact it would mean the world to know that he’s alright. Stomp, stomp, Someone was coming down the dock stairs. Her eyebrow quirked up. The campers were all getting ready for the campfire... So who could it be? The steps got louder as the person descended down the wooden stairs. Stomp.

She looked behind where she was levitating and saw- what?? A soft gasp escaped her mouth, “Nico..”.

Nico frantically whipped around and stood up , “Bianca, Bianca??”’. His eyes scanned the dock and finally fell upon her.

Tears started streaming down her pale face, “This can’t be real. Wah- can”, The hunter stuttered “Can you see me? Nico?”.

“Miei Dei, miei dei, Oh miei dei Bianca!*”. He lunged forward, the wood creaking and groaning beneath his feet. Nico threw his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Like he was afraid she’d float away at any moment. Bianca’s whole body went limp under his warmth.

“Neeks, you can see me? Hear me? H-how?”, Nico looked up from where his head was buried in her shoulder.

The son of Hades chuckled nervously, “Uh what do you mean? Why wouldn’t I??” The realization set into Bianca. Percy, Thalia, and Zoe weren’t back from the quest.

Nico... Nico didn’t know yet. He thought she was actually alive, oh gods. “Nico, you know I love you right? I love you so much okay? You’re my whole world;” Her voice began to crack, “The best baby brother in this world. NONE of this is your fault okay.”

“Stop. You’re scaring me Bia. What’s going on? Why wouldn’t I be able to see you??” Tears threatening to overflow, she gave a sad smile.

“You know why.”

Nico cried, “NO I DON’T. Bianca, just please. PLEASE, tell me it's not what I think it is. Please”. He was desperate, body in a fight or flight position. She cautiously gilded forward to hug him. Nico buried his head in the crook of her neck, his vision being blocked by the hood of her hunters jacket. Now that he looked closer her jacket was matted with blood and.. What was this? Sand?

Bianca moved her head to his pierced ear and softly whispered,

_“Because... No one listens to the dead”_

He let out a gut retching sob. The ground shook as his small body convulsed. Mummers of soft Italian reassurances slipped out of Bianca’s mouth. They stayed like this, just the two of them in the moon light for hours. The nearby red maple leaves drift to the water, making a ripple on the lake’s surface. Just like how one person could make a ripple of difference. One death could impact so many different people: She choked back a sob. Figures. Death’s daughter despising being dead. “Bia. Does anyone here know? Have you talked to anyone about it?”, Nico asked.

He wiped away his tears and looked up at her. Now that he knew, he could definitely see that she was dead. Bianca was slightly transparent and was more graceful if that makes sense. Not that she wasn’t graceful before! He remembers being little and watching Bianca dance along to the radio with mom in their small flat. But now she walked with an unearthly grace. Like, well like a ghost.

“I mean no. How could they? They can’t even see me” She sighed and waved a hand through her body. It passed clean through. “But maybe, if you want to….”, she trailed off looking embarrassed. Nico couldn’t imagine what she’d be embarrassed about. “I know you’ve been through a lot but..

_Maybe I’ll talk to you The only way I know how to”_

Her eyes crinkled, she went in for another hug. Nico’s face became buried in the fur of her hunter's parka. “I’m sorry”

“I know, I know”

**Author's Note:**

> *That means 'my gods, my gods, oh my gods' in Italian. I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while, so here you go. Inspired by the song Monster by dodie. First time posting on ao3, so idk how its gonna turn out.


End file.
